


britt

by gossamerguilt



Category: Glee
Genre: Bi, F/F, Lesbian, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamerguilt/pseuds/gossamerguilt
Summary: brittana fic from brittany's pov. just sweet offscreen moments with angst and fluff and maybe just a teeny tiny of pining i'm not really planning on any major plot changes.I wanna expand creatively and I feel like britt's consciousness is impossible to capture so I figured I'd set myself a challenge.P.S. Please criticise my writing drag it through the mud I thrive on dysfunctionP.P.S. I can't upload any photos at all except for some random screenshot from ladybird I'm trying to fix it I just don't understanding computers lolP.P.P.S. I'm bilingual so sorry if my grammar is weird
Relationships: Brittana - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. one

i woke up early on tuesday. it was warm that morning. i could tell that the grass would be dewy once i stepped outside. i swung my legs around and let my feet hit the floor. i used to keep an little pink rug beside my bed, but a few years ago lord tubbington spilt ink on it when he was writing his manifesto. the floor felt cold without it there. i pulled my cheerios uniform down over my head and combed my hair up into a tight ponytail. i shut my door softly and hurried downstairs on my tip-toes. i wanted to make waffles before i left but i would have to hurry or my dad will have eaten all the strawberries before i can get to them. 

i was right about the dew, my socks are damp by the time i get to school. luckily for me i keep a pair of polka dot knee-highs in my locker in case of emergencies. i slip them on and and kneel down to re-tie my laces. i feel a tap on my shoulder and spin around to see santana smiling down at me. "hey britt" she says "hi santana," i grin back at her. i jump up to meet her eyeline and she starts to open her locker. she complains about homework while we fill up our book bags for first period. i don't have a class with her until after lunch on tuesdays so she always makes a point to meet me in the hallway before then.

Suddenly its lunch 

i walk into the canteen and head straight for santana. the air in the canteen is sticky, like that time i accidentally filled my diffuser up with maple syrup. i sit down on the wooden bench and slide over to santana till my my shoulder is touching hers. she asks me about my geography test and when i tell her i failed she jumps to comfort me with diatribe against our absolute pig of a geography teacher. i know it's not really his fault that i failed, the man is a troll but i can tell from the class average that he's a good teacher. Still i let santana continue, she looks so lovely when she gets carried away in her rage. 

I'm about to admit that the test hasn't bothered me when somebody sits down right across from us. I turn to see a very agitated Quinn Fabray scowling at us, looking as if she's about to explode. I ready myself for one of Quinn's meltdowns but she manages to calm her self and then tell us in a very matter-of-fact voice that we are to join the glee club.


	2. two

After cheerios practice coach Sylvester has us so worn out we're practically panting. Santana lets out a dramatic sigh and pretends to faint on the pitch. I skip over to her and sit legs-crossed beside her. The grass feels prickly against my skin so I stamp it down to make it softer. "How are you not dead Britt? " Santana says in mock agony. I giggle at her and spout some nonsense about how I've just built up incredible stamina, even though we both know it's because of the hundreds of dance lessons I've taken every year since I was a toddler. Santana punches me in the arm and I go to shove her back when Quinn walks over to us. 

"Ok, Brittany," Quinn says, looking right at me, "can you get some choreo made up for me by tomorrow," 

"Yeah, no problem Quinn." I reply 

"Great, I'll be singing lead so I don't really have to dance, I'll just like twirl around and look pretty. Santana, you can learn the routine from Brittany tomorrow before school." Quinn spins around and marches back into the school without so much as a goodbye.

Santana moans and falls back into my lap. I tilt my head down and brush her hair out of her eyes. "I know, I know," I say to her. She and Quinn have a tendency to clash. I stroke her forehead with the palm of my hand, which is how I usually calm her down, but this time I guess she's too far gone. 

"How am i supposed to learn an entire dance routine in the ten minutes of free time we have before Science" she groans.

"Maybe you don't have to." I say with a grin. 

"Oh yeah, and why is that ?"

"Oh I dunno, just an idea I had." I say to mess with her.

I break away from her steady gaze and pretend to be extremely interested in the clouds up above us. She reaches up to hold my head in her hand and then she drags me down till I'm practically on top of her. I laugh and roll over onto my side so that I'm looking into her eyes again. It's late in the afternoon by now but the sun is still beating down on us. I lift my hand up to my forehead to shade myself from the the light. the sun shines right into Santana's eyes, as if it exists solely to illuminate them. I wonder how she can bear to keep looking at me, considering how the sun must be half blinding her, but I decide not to question it. 

"Well," I say, as I tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "We don't have any big tests this week and my Mom is totally fine with me having friends over, so maybe you could come over to my place this evening and I'll teach you the dance as I make it up."

"Are you sure you're Mom's cool with it, sometimes it feels like I spend more time at your house than I do my own ." Santana says. I know people say that stuff all the time just to be polite, but when Santana says it I can tell she really means it. I don't know why she's so worried about my Mom liking her though.

"Of course she is, she totally loves you." I reassure her. "And it'll probably take a while so you might as well just stay the night, if that's cool with you of course." 

"Totally cool." Santana says with a grin, and we both stand up and dust ourselves off before heading inside.


	3. three

Usually Santana and I walk home together, and then we spend a couple hours at my house doing homework. Today though, I am walking home alone because San needed to grab an overnight bag from her house. I told her she could just wear my clothes, our bodies are pretty similar so I know they'd fit, plus nobody would know since our cheerios uniforms look the exact same. when I brought it up she looked like she was considering it, but then the shook her head and got all flustered. She only ever does that when she has a secret, so I know she's hiding something, but I have a feeling I shouldn't press her to tell me this one. 

I'm home. I swing the front door open and toss my bookbag to the ground. I need to hurry if everything's going to be perfect by the time Santana gets here. My Mom and my little sister Alice have been baking, so a grab a plateful of chocolate-chip cookies on my way upstairs. I taste one just to make sure lord tubbington hasn't poisoned them, but I make sure to save the rest for later. 

Obviously I don't need to set up an extra mattress for Santana like I do when other people stay the night, but I grab some extra blankets from the spare room just in case she gets cold. I run back downstairs to the living room and grab a stack of DVD's. Whenever we try to pick a movie from Netflix it ends up taking like a million years, so now I keep a bundle of our favourite movies downstairs just in case she comes over. Half of them are just stupid Disney movies but I love them so Santana always watches them with me. She says she hates them but I think deep down she loves them just as much as I do. 

I get my ipod ready so that I can play Quinn's totally-weird 60's music while I choreograph a dance. I know this might sound silly, but I was so excited about Santana that I totally forgot why she was coming over in the first place. 

I run back down stairs for the millionth time to make sure Alice knows to keep out of my room while San is here. Alice loves Santana because Santana's always super nice to her, which doesn't make any sense since usually Santana is totally mean to people, especially to bratty little kids like Alice. Anyway, I know that if Alice walks in and asks to play, Santana won't say no to her, and since I do not intend on sharing Santana in my own home, I have to make sure that that doesn't happen. Once I'm absolutely certain Alice won't be a problem I race back upstairs to put the finishing touches on my room. I'm almost ready to flop down onto my bed from exhaustion when I hear the doorbell ring.


	4. four

I tumble down the stairs and run through the kitchen. my socks glide across the hardwood floor and I can't resist the urge to twirl, just once, before scrambling to open the front door. "Hi Santana" I grin at the girl standing before me, trying and failing to hide how impatiently I've been awaiting her arrival. "Hey Britt" she beams back at me, as she steps through the door. 

As I turn to shut the door I hear little footsteps running up behind me. I swivel around to see Alice charging towards us screaming "Tana, Tana," at the top of her lungs. San hardly lets anyone call her Tana, just me and her parents, and I guess my family too. It started out because when Alice was little she couldn't pronounce Santana properly, but she's seven now and for some reason Santana still lets her get away with it. 

Santana kneels down to meet Alice's height and then she scoops her up in a bear-hug. Alice lets out a squeal of delight as San carries her into the living room. I follow behind them, shooting Alice a deathstare as she peeks her head out from over Santana's shoulder.

A hour and a half later the three of us are laying on our bellies on the living room carpet, trying our best to put together an 750-piece jigsaw puzzle. Alice is chatting away about school and best friends and all the other silly little things seven-year-olds care about. 

"So Alice," Santana says with a sly smile "how are things going with your boyfriend Charlie ?"

"Terrible" Alice sighs, flopping her little arms down by her side very over-dramatically.

"Is that so," San asks sympathetically. She slides over to Alice, and props the little girl up on her lap.

"Yeah," Alice says, burying her head in the crook of Santana's elbow. "Boys suck. I wish I could just marry my best friend Sophie, then I'd never have to worry about a boy again.

" Sounds like a pretty good plan to me." Santana replies. She smiles down at Alice softly, and if I didn't know any better I'd say she looked almost jealous.

"Look at the time," Santana exclaims suddenly, pretending to be cross. "It is well past your bedtime munchkin." "I'm not tired" Alice groans in protest, even though she's been stifling yawns for the past twenty minutes. "Come on sweetheart, you're not fooling anyone with that charade." Santana wraps her arms around Alice and carries the already drowsy girl up to bed.

I poke my head in the door of Alice's bedroom to see her tucked up in bed asleep with her pyjamas on. She never gets ready that easily for me when I'm babysitting. I guess Tana's just magic. Santana hasn't noticed I'm here yet. She switches off Alice's bedside lamp and plants a kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead. She sees me once she turns around, and presses her finger up to her lips to let me know not to wake up Alice. She tiptoes out of the room and closes the door softly behind her.

"I still don't understand how she turns into a complete angel every time you come around." I say to her, feigning indignation. She just shrugs her shoulders and smiles at me in response. We head over to my room, now that's its just the two of us, and settle down to decide on a movie.


	5. five

I jump onto my bed and let myself sink into the mountain of pillows and teddy-bears I had laid out earlier. Santana sits down beside me and pulls a blanket up over her toes. She always gets chilly when we're together, so I had made sure to grab her favourite blanket when I was in the spare room. It's dark grey and it's not even sort of fluffy so I have no idea why she likes it, but I know that she does. 

"Ok," I say, turning around to face her. "We have time to watch half an hour of any movie before the pizza gets here. Once we've eaten we'll work on the dance, so that's gonna take probably another hour, and then afterwards we can finish the movie, if we're not too sleepy of course."

Santana nods and flashes me a quick smile. I know exactly what that smile means, she gives it to me all the time in school when she thinks I sound clever. She thinks it's cool that my brain can figure stuff out like that, but I don't really see what's so special about. Plus everyone except for her thinks I'm an idiot, so I don't exactly think my brain is something I should be proud of. I brush it off and then look back up to meet her gaze. 

"So what are we watching ?" San says coyly

"Oh I dunno, I thought maybe you'd wanna choose."

Santana slithers out from under the blanket and wanders over to the TV where I have the DVDs laid out. She sifts through them, examining each of them with careful consideration, before landing on my favourite romance of all time, The Aristocats. Lots of people think that Lady and the Tramp is the most romantic Disney film, but The Aristocats is much more beautiful, and the music is just glorious. Plus Lord Tubbington and I kind of had a thing for Marie when we we're younger. Anyway, Santana puts the disc in the DVD player and darts back up into bed with me before her feet have a chance to get cold.

It's so easy to forget about school stuff when it's just the two of us. I really hope Santana feels just as safe with me as I feel with her. I look over at her belting out "When You Know Your Scales And Your Arpeggios". She looks pretty content to me. She really is so delightful when she's not busy being cross at the world, and her face is just angelic. She gets lost in her own world when she's singing, even if she's singing something as silly as a Disney song. I like to think she'd let me be a part of that world, if she knew how to let me in of course. 

The song ends and I feel Santana's eyes on me before she moves to rest her head against my shoulder. Her neck is stiff at first, as if she afraid to lean her weight against me, but after a few minutes she stops thinking about it too much, and I can feel the tension in her body start to ease. Her hand is resting against my thigh. Suddenly I find myself wanting to hold her hand, wanting to lock each of her fingers between each of mine. It doesn't make any sense, my hands aren't even cold, but I'm about to do it anyway when I hear the doorbell ring from downstairs. Santana jumps up, startled by the sudden noise. 

I wish I could stay here and let her rest against me forever, but alas my parents aren't home so we'll have to answer the door. "Pizza's here !" I say, trying my very best not to sound disappointed. We roll out of bed, and tumble down the stairs as fast as we can so as not to keep the delivery guy waiting any longer.


	6. six

Once I have the pizza safely in my arms we race back upstairs and sit down to eat. I finish my half in a matter of minutes, but Santana has only taken a few bites. I know she's hungry because she hasn't eaten since cheerios practice, and its not because she doesn't like the food because I made sure to only order the toppings she likes (I remember because it meant I couldn't order my absolute favourite toppings, humous and rice krispies). I get really worried about San's eating sometimes. I know we're only supposed to drink Coach Sue's weird protein shakes while we're at school, but Santana practically never eats proper meals, even when we're at home alone and Coach Sylvester has no way of knowing about it. I figure my best shot at getting her to eat is to try and distract her, so I get up and turn my ipod on.

Santana groans and rolls her eyes when she hears what Quinn's gonna sing for her audition. 

"Trust Quinn Fabray to make us dance to a song about praying."

I listen to it a couple times with my eyes closed to try and get a feel for how I want the dance to go. Santana keeps distracting me with clever little insults about the glee club and I can't help but laugh, even though I know I should be mad at her for making me loose my focus.

"I don't see why Quinn wants us to join the stupid glee club anyway"

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," I glare at her, trying my very best to look angry.

Santana throws a pillow at me in response and continues with her ranting

"Honestly it's as if she goes out of her way to spend time with that troll Rachel Berry. She even let her join the celibacy club, as if she's not some total loser who's friendship has the potential to ruin our status at this school." Santana grumbles indignantly.

Eventually I decide the dance is ready and show it to Santana. I can feel her watching me the whole time, but when she goes to replicate it she can't seem to remember a single thing. It's funny because I could see from our reflection in the mirror that she was staring right at me, but I guess she just zoned out. After a couple more tries she gets it down pretty much perfectly. I take a step back and sit on the foot of the bed to admire my handiwork. The dance looks good, and Santana looks amazing doing it. She gets nervous when she realizes I'm watching, and her turns get so fast that she's practically twirling. Her skirt spins up as she twirls, riding up so high it exposes her tan lines (or lack there-of). Once she's done she takes a very dramatic bow, dipping her head so low that her skirt flips all the way upside down. 

"I just can't get that one hand thing right." she moans as she turns back around to face me.

"What hand thing ?" I say, a little confused.

"You know, the make-up one." she says, demonstrating for me.

"Oh yeah, of course." I say quickly, feeling more than a little flustered. I can't believe I didn't notice it while she was dancing, but I guess I got a little distracted too.

She tries the move a couple more times, each time failing miserably. It's supposed to look like she's opening and closing one of those little compact-mirrors, but right now it looks like she's playing with an imaginary sock-puppet. After I decide I've punished her enough, I stop laughing and get up to help her.

I stand behind her and slip my hand around hers. I open and close my hand slowly, guiding her fingers up and down, up and down. My body is pressed up against hers, and I can feel her hips brushing against my thighs. I can't help but glance over at our reflection in the mirror. Santana's staring at her hand in mine, not looking me in the eye. I can see her her chest moving up and down much quicker than it usually does, but I guess she's just stressed cuz she can't get the move down. We stay standing like that for much longer then we need to, because for some reason I just can't bring myself to let go of her. When we finally do break apart my hand feels cold without hers in it. 

We stand there awkwardly for a couple moments, no longer touching but still close enough that I'm afraid she'll hear how loudly my heart is beating. 

"Why don't we finish the movie" Santana says, and I nod furiously in agreement. She climbs up into bed while I switch the DVD player on. I climb in gingerly beside her. I pull the blanket up over the two of us, tying to ignore how my body still feels like its on fire, and we settle back down to finish the movie


	7. seven

I watch most of the movie with my head turned towards Santana. I've seen it so often that now I watch it more for comfort than for entertainment. Besides, watching San is much more enjoyable. She gets so engrossed in the film that she doesn't even notice me smiling every time it makes her giggle. I fall into a sort of lull just sitting there with her, but I'm dragged out of it when San whips her head around to look right at me. Her smile is so wide it practically reaches her eyes and her pupils are so far dilated its as if her they're are on fire.

I blink at her and let out a little "oh" when I realise what song is playing. It's Santana absolute favorite, "O'Malley The Alley Cat". She leaps out of bed and stands in front of the TV, grinning cheekily at me. She's completely blocking my view of the movie but I can't honestly say that I care. She's spinning around and singing along happily. She smiles even brighter when she hears the song break into the chorus. She bounces her shoulders to the beat and stretches her arms out the way she always does when she's dancing. She leans her body down just a little and starts walking towards me without breaking eye contact. She's pretending to be all seductive and she smiles playfully with ever word she sings. I know she's just singing it the way it's sung in the movie but still can feel my self blush when she looks me up and down. San always makes fun of me for blushing cuz she says it's "such a white person thing to do". That must mean she can tell how hot my face is right now, so I guess the only reason she keeps teasing me like this is to keep my cheeks flushed.

After what seems like a lifetime the song ends and I can breathe again. I can never understand how just a simple look from Santana can take over my whole body like that, but I guess she's just that good of a performer. San seems pleased with herself as she jumps back onto the bed and lands right on top of me. I roll my eyes at her but don't object when she pulls the covers over us and curls up close to me. She stays lying on top of me for the rest of the movie, and I try my best to keep my breaths shallow so she doesn't roll off. 

She seems sleepy so I try not to startle her, but then my favorite scene comes on and I get just restless enough that she opens her eyes to see what's happening. She's facing away from me now but I can still just make out the outline of a soft smile creeping up her lips when she realizes we're at the rooftop scene. 

It's funny because I thought for sure that the reason I got all excited was because of how much I love this moment in the movie, but now that it's happening all I can seem to do is stare at Santana. I guess I just wanted to share the moment with her. We both smile when Thomas and Duchess link their tails together. Ever since I was little I've wanted to link tails with somebody, it just seems like such a sweet way to tell somebody that you love them. Now that I think about it I guess it's a little like the way San and I link our pinkies together. 

I can hear Santana whispering the lines under her breath. I look down to see her body lying completely on top of mine, not a single limb of hers isn't pressed up against some part of me. Her legs are between both of mine, I'm taller than her though, so her toes only reach the tops of my ankles. She has one arm pressed behind my back and the other is reaching up onto the pillow so that she can hold my hand in hers. Her head is nuzzled under mine, and her lips are so close to my neck that I can feel the air escape her lungs each time she utters a sentence. Her eyes aren't quite closed yet, but she's pressed up so tight against me that she wouldn't be able see the movie even if they were wide open. I glance up at the film just in time to catch my absolute favorite line. 

"Boy, your eyes are like sapphires. Gee. Huh. That's pretty corny, though, huh?"

"No, not at all. Any woman would like it."

Santana lifts her just a little and rests her chin on my collarbone. She looks at up me drowsily and and blinks couple times with a soft smile on her lips. 

"You know, Britt, your eyes are kinda like sapphires. 

As soon as she says it she looks away bashfully and buries her head into my shoulder. 

"Damn that cat was right, that really is corny." she mumbles sheepishly. 

"Oh no, not at all." I say playfully and plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. She looks back up at me with a smile so sweet I feel my breath catch in my throat. I push her hair back with the side of my pinkie and her skin is hot against my hand. I roll over on my side so that I might see her better. She presses her forehead up against mine and gives me a butterfly kiss, just like she used to when we were little. She closes her eyes slowly and I could swear she's blushing as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
